Vitamin Berrittana
by ryannoels18
Summary: Quinn has secretly been seeing Brittany, Rachel, and Santana behind their backs. This is what happens when the three find out and decide to dish out their very own taste of revenge. G!p. gleekinkmeme fill.
1. Chapter 1: Quinn Gets Caught

Quinn loves sucking cock, more accurately, Rachel, Santana and Brittany's cocks.

She sucks off all of them without each other knowing. Berrittana find out and decide to punish Quinn (she's given them all head, so they know she likes being sub).

Bonus for:

Quinn being spanked

Triple penetration (mouth, ass, pussy)

Fucking Quinn allover the house and all four get really into it

Quinn's very experienced and doesn't gag

When Quinn gives head: softer and more ten/er with Brittany, Santana's rough and fucks her mouth, Rachel likes to come on her face.

BASICALLY SOME SUPER SUB QUINN!

* * *

 **Chapter One: Quinn Gets Caught  
**

She was addicted. She was addicted to the taste, smell, and feel of it. She needed it like she needed air. She needed it like she needed food. Her body and mind yearned for it, and she couldn't go a day without it.

It was plain and simple, she Quinn Fabray loved cock.

She loved the feel of someone's dick filling her mouth or cunt. She loved it when someone fucked her mouth pushing their dick down her throat. She loved the feel of someone's cum filled balls resting on her tongue as she sucked them harder and harder. But her favorite part was when her mouth was filled with ropes of long thick and delicious cum.

So when she found out that her three closest friends also happened to house the three largest dicks in the school and probably any where else she was quick to be on her knees. She sucked each one of them for hours loving their distinct taste:

Rachel Berry tasted like strawberry's and loved to cover her face with her seed. Santana tasted like cinnamon and citrus and would fuck her mouth till her lips were swollen, and Brittany was the softer one out of the two.

While she loved for Rachel to spurt her seed on her, and loved Santana to push her hips faster and faster until she was almost chocking on the girls meat, she loved Brittany because not only did she taste like vanilla and sweet candy, but she was much tender and softer, and would always warn her before she was about to cum.

Though she loved to suck all of them she kept it a secret from them. She knew that Santana and Brittany were best friends while Rachel was seen as a loser because of her love for argyle sweaters. Not to mention Rachel was often the butt of Santana jokes and targets for McKinley's daily slushies.

So she didn't think it was wrong to hide the fact that she not only sucked Brittany and Santana's dick, but also Rachel's as well.

So she kept her secret to herself. She didn't tell anyone, and she was sure that the three also didn't blab to anybody about her favorite hobbies. So she did what she did best. Got on her knees and sucked the threes hard dicks into her awaiting mouth.

For once in her life she was happy. But like all good things that ever happened to her it had soon met its end.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Quinn happily made her way through the halls of Mckinley excitedly making her way to the choir room. She had talked Santana in meeting her after school for some 'extra tutoring' and had been in high spirits since then._

" _Baby drop them pants!" she exclaimed walking through the doors. Her smile quickly fell when she saw the three most important girls of her life standing in front of her._

" _Hey Quinn" Santana hissed her eyes glaring devilishly at the blonde standing between Rachel and Brittany._

" _San" Quinn nodded trying to not show her fear. She was used to seeing the raven haired girl angry, but not this angry. There seemed to be a whole different light in her eye than her usual HBIC glare, but what was scaring her the most was that Rachel and surprisingly Brittany had the same look on their face. "Hi Rachel, Brittany" she gulped._

" _Quinn" Both girls replied as Santana just stood there stewing in her own anger._

" _You see Quinn I have a problem" Santana said prowling up to the blonde like a lioness and Quinn was her vulnerable prey._

" _W-what p-problem?" the blonde stuttered watching as the tanned skin girl circled her. Rachel and Brittany stood back watching in rapt attention. They knew how fierce Santana could be and right now Quinn deserved to get it from the Latina._

" _Well it seems that I've been fooled" Santana smirked stopping her movements. She pushed herself against the blondes back a small sense of satisfication washing over her when she heard the girl gasp. "Bamboozled, tricked, suckered, played" she listed as her lips traced the girl's neck._

" _P-played" Quinn whispered feeling Santana hard member poke her in the back. She was still scared, but she was just as much aroused. "Oh god" she moaned feeling those sweet lips suck on her ear._

 _When she first started her sessions with Santana it was just her on her knees taking and giving everything she could, but over time she had learned that Santana could take and give just as well especially with that talented tongue of hers._

" _Yep" Santana said releasing the small lobe with a wet pop. "And I for one don't like to be played" she said wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and pulling her flush against her body._

" _Neither do we" Rachel spoke up watching Quinn's eyes light up with arousal. It was the most arousing, sexy, and beautiful thing she ever saw. The blonde looked wild, but they were going to tame her soon._

" _I d-didn't-" She started to explained before being cut off._

" _Shut-up!" Brittanny yelled surprising everyone. The blonde was always the sweet bubbly girl and never seemed to understand the meaning of being mad let alone become it._

" _You see we trusted you" Santana started after getting over her shock. Brittany was her best friend hell some days she was her only friend and even she had never seen the blonde this pissed…it was hot!_

" _We treated you like a queen" Rachel added walking up to stand on the other side of Quinn. The blonde girl gulped at the tone of the brunette's voice._

" _We gave you everything" Brittany added stepping up as well to surround the devious girl._

" _We fucked you" Santana growled her hand working its way down till she was cupping the women's heated center grinding her hips against the blondes pleated covered ass._

" _And after all that you still played us" Rachel smirked tweaking the girls noticeably hard nipple._

" _Why Quinn?" Brittany questioned tweaking the other one._

 _With Santana fingering her from behind sucking and nipping on her neck and the two girls playing with her pert nipples it was hard to form a straight sentence let alone a straight thought._

" _I believe she asked you a question" Rachel growled pulling on the blonde's nipple as Quinn tried desperately not to cum on the spot._

" _I-I d-d-don't know" Quinn whimpered._

" _Oh we think you do" Brittany replied._

" _You want to know what we came up with Quinnie." Rachel pestered lifting the blonde's cheerleader top up along with her bra allowing those glorious boobs they had spent many hours sucking and fucking a various number of times to fall out._

" _You see we think you blew us and allow us to fuck you six ways from Sunday because you're a dirty filthy slut" Santana smirked in that deliciously raspy voice of hers that could wet the panties of the Queen herself._

" _What do you think Quinn?" Brittany asked watching the blonde's eyes roll in the back of her head as Rachel licked and tweaked her rock hard nipples._

" _I-I d-d-ont know" Quinn mummered as Santana finally decided to end the torture and shove her panties out the way and plunging two her fingers inside her dripping cunt._

 _This was the hottest thing she ever been apart of and she was trying so hard to ignored the fact that all three girls were right. She was a dirty filthy slut and right now all this slut wanted was for these girls to shove their hard big cocks deep inside her and end the torture._

" _Yes you do Quinn don't lie" Rachel mumbled around a nipple._

" _Say it Quinn" Brittany urged._

" _Say it!" All three yelled as Santana hit that glorious spot inside her turning her into a pile a goo._

" _I'm a dirty filty slut!"she screamed as she stood tense as her body and mind was rocked with her orgasm._

" _Yes you are" Santana smirked pulling out of the blondes now dripping cunt licking the girl's excess juices from her fingertips._

" _Oh god" Quinn moaned holding on to the piano trying to gather her senses._

" _Not god Quinnie just Rachel, Santana, and me" Brittany smirked one that match the two girls now standing beside her._

" _You see we came up with something a slut like you might like" Rachel said._

" _Its an apology for you to us for all your lying" Santana added._

" _What is it?" Quinn asked not knowing what she was in for, but hoping it kept up her arrangement with the three girls._

" _Well first we have to know your dedicated to apologizing to us for lying and using us" Rachel replied._

" _So are you sorry Quinn?" Brittany asked._

" _Yes" Quinn eagerly replied straightening up after her mind and body finally came down from cloud nine._

" _Good, because we want you to prove it" Santana added with her signature devilishly smirk._

" _You see we need to get back at you for all the hurt and lies you have caused us"Brittany said._

" _Yep, so your going to do something for us and maybe will all do something for you" Rachel threw in with a wink._

" _What?" Quinn asked somewhat scared and excited at the same time._

" _Were going to fuck you" Santana bluntly answered. "Each of us is going to fuck you wherever, whenever, and however we want and all you have to do is accept it like the dirty slut you know you are" she grinned._

" _Oh god" Quinn moaned already growing wet from the images her dirty mind immediately conjured._

" _Then when each of us is done turing you into the cock slut you obviously want to be were going to take you again" Brittany said._

" _All at once" All three of them informed._

" _Holy shit" Quinn gasped her body immediately reacting to the possibilities of a four way with the three something she only imagined in her deepest darkest dirtiest imagination._

" _Yep" Brittany smirked knowing they got what they wanted out of all this. "We're all going to fuck you in every way possible and fill every one of your slutty holes" she added._

" _So the question is do you want it?" Rachel asked. "Do you want to have your slutty cunt, mouth, and ass filled as we fuck you into oblivion or not?" she added._

" _Oh god yes" the blonde practically yelled._

" _Good" Santana smiled knowing there was no way her slutty Quinn would ever say no. "Starting tomorrow Brittany has you for first and second period, Rachel is third and fourth, and you have me for fifth and sixth" she informed._

" _And trust us that you'll probably end up being absent from everyone of your classes so you better come up with an good excuse to tell your parents" Rachel added._

" _What about seventh period" the blonde asked._

" _Well we thought it'll be good for you to get a little break before we stretch each one of your holes tomorrow" Brittany husked._

" _But beware that if you're not at my car tomorrow by the time the last bell rings then you wont get your treat, you understand?" Santana said._

" _Yes" Quinn nodded._

" _Alright then, see you tommorw Quinn" Brittany said grabbing her backpack and walking out the room slapping the blonde's ass as she did._

" _Don't forget to come wet and ready" Rachel reminded following her exit squeezing the blondes exposed boob and heading on her way._

" _Because by tomorrow your going to be filled my slutty Quinnie" Santana smirked squeezing the blondes center and walking out._

 _Quinn could do nothing but watch and pray that tomorrow came sooner than ever._

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

So that's how Quinn now found herself dutifully walking behind a bubbly blonde as said blonde practically skipped down the hall somehow gracefully not bumping into anyone.

Quinn sighed when they finally made their way to Brittany's locker. For some reason she thought everyone was staring at her more than usual today, but that was probably her just being paranoid. After all she was the head cheerleader so of course people stared probably afraid she had a slushy somewhere ready to throw at someone.

"Throw your bag in my locker Quinn you wont be needing it today" Brittany said with a cheeky grin as kid made their way to class slowly clearing the halls.

"Alright" Quinn abided throwing her backpack inside trying to be discreet as possible.

"Good lets go" Brittany smirked locking the locker and walking off not even needing to look back to see if the blonde girl follow.

They made their way to the deserted side of the school the part that was supposed to be remodeld years ago, but Figgins didn't see the point of it spending money on such remedial projects which was why this area was a popular spot for anyone who wanted to participated in some not so school friendly activities.

"I always had a fantasy of fucking you on a desk" Brittany smirked opening a door to a darken deserted classroom. She slapped the blonde's ass as she walked in shutting and locking the door behind her.

Quinn did a quick inventory of the room and from what she could tell no one had been in here for years. It was quite dusty except one area that seemed brand new compared to the old posters from the 80's and furniture around.

"You like?" Brittany questioned sitting on top of the desk Santana threaten the hockey team to steal for her. It didn't take much hell the whole school even the teachers were afraid of the fiery Latina and would do anything to stay off the raven haired girl's bad side.

"Yes" Quinn nodded nervously standing in front of the blonde.

"Nervous?" the blonde asked using her unbelieveable power of reading people once again.

"Yes" Quinn sighed. "But I'm excited as well" she added.

"Good" Brittany nodded getting straight to business and stripping out of her clothes. This was going to be messy and she didn't think to bring a spare pair of clothes. "What do you think your doing strip" she ordered pulling the blonde out of her stupor.

Quinn nodded slipping out her clothes leaving her in all of her naked glory to the enojoyment of Brittany and her little friend if you consider eight inches little.

"I figured we start with what your great at before I fuck the living shit out of you" she threaten sitting on top of the desk her hard on standing straight up begging for attention.

Not needing a clue Quinn immediately dropped to her knees and began to service the blonde's hard cock with her mouth both of them moaning out loud.

Out of all the blow jobs Brittany had been on the receiving end of Quinn was undeniably the best. The girl gave her all and had no gag reflex which lead to some amazing times.

So as usual Quinn did her thing and it wasn't long before the blonde was sprouting her seed down the blonde's throat making sure she swallowed every drop. She looked up to see the clock had passed ten minutes which meant she still had about another hour and a half before Rachel would be coming through the door demanding her time with the submissive girl.

"Get up on the desk" Brittany smirked jumping off the desk once she gain feelings back in her legs.

Quinn quickly followed orders bending over the desk so that her ass was firmly up in the air. Brittany quickly followed kneeling behind the girl's tights ass making sure she had enough room to do what she wanted to do without the threat of falling off.

"You know Quinn I'm quite upset with you" Brittany said kneading the blonde perfectly tan ass.

"Why" the blonde moaned pushing her hips back to meet the blonde's soft hands.

"Well here I was thinking that this beautiful ass of yours was mine and no one elses" Brittany smirked slapping each cheek for emphasis.

"I'm sorry" the blonde gasped as Brittany smack her ass cheeks again.

"Shut up" she ordered. "Like I was saying I thought your ass was mine and then I find out you we're sharing it with Rachel and Santana" she added softly clawing her nails leaving light pink streaks in place.

"Don't you know that anygirl would give to have me fucking them the way I fuck you, but yet you go out and let Santana and Rachel stick their cocks in your slutty cunt" she smirked smacking her ass repeatedly till it was red glowing hue.

"But that's okay because now I know what kind of slut you are and can make sure I treat you like one" she added smacking both ass cheeks this time a little harder than before causing the blonde to cry out.

"Shut up" Brittany hissed. "I don't want to hear a word out of you till I say so you're going to sit here and let me fuck you, and you better not utter a fucking syllable or I promise that little spanking would be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you, understood?" she added.

"Yes, m'am" Quinn whispered her head falling between her shoulders.

"Good girl" Brittany smirked before lining her hard dick up with the blondes dripping cunt and shoving all eight inches inside with no warning. From this point on her dick was on attack mode and she was going to make sure the blonde felt her for days.

Quinn desperately tried to hold in her cries as the blonde relentlessly took her from behind. With nothing but sheer inner will she was able to hold off her desperate cries as the blonde fucked orgasm after orgasm into her until she was a mindless mess.

She didn't know how long how the blonde kept up this pace, but she knew she wasn't going to stop and deep inside Quinn loved it. Her she was being held up by the blonde as she was fucked from infinity and beyond and she didn't mind one damn bit, hell she relished in the abusive fucking she was on the end of.

Every thrust, pound of meat delving into her cunt, twist of nipple, and harsh smack on the ass did nothing but drive her into orgasm after orgasm and she loved it.

Brittany smiled as she shot another load deep inside the blonde for what had to be the fourth time, but she worked through it and began to fuck said girl again. Hell she had lost track of how many times Quinn came but by how easily she slid of out the girl and copious amount of juices pouring from her cunt and pooling on the side of desk she knew it was a lot.

She continued her passionate fucking till she burst two more times and Quinn probably six or even ten before finally pulling out the girl. She smirked as the blonde's body fell helplessly onto the desk her desperate breaths and airy moans being the only thing you could hear.

Brittany went about cleaning herself up and getting ready to head off to her class. If she knew anything about Rachel it was that the girl was never late and was expected to walking in the door any minute now.

"I had fun Quinnie didn't you?" Brittany asked only to get a nod and some garbled moans as a response. She was immediately filled with an immense amount of pride to what she did to their resident slut.


	2. Chapter 2: Rachels Turn

**Chapter Two: Rachels Turn  
**

* * *

"Jesus Christ Brittany you weren't supposed to kill her" Rachel gasped seeing the naked mess the blonde was as she walked in.

"Oh shes alive" Brittany said pushing four fingers in Quinn soaking cunt causing the blonde to scream out as her body was wracked with another orgasm. "Told you" the blonde smirk licking her fingers clean.

"Nice" Rachel laughed high fiving the girl.

"Alright have fun" Brittany said picking up her bag. "Oh and I look forward to filling that cunt up again come later today quinine" she added causing the blonde to desperately moan as the girl walked out the room making sure to lock it behind her happily whistling down the hall.

"She really gave it to you god, huh?" Rachel mumbled opening her backpack and rifling threw it. She laughed as the blonde did nothing but groan in response as she set out the sleeping bag she bought.

She quickly stripped out her clothes folding them up neatly before placing them inside her bag.

Quinn moaned appreciatley as Rachels thick appendage flopped around. Rachel wasn't as large as the other girl's barley pushing seven inches, but she was thick as hell and the girl knew how to use that to her advantage. She stretched you out so well that it didn't matter that she went as deep as Brittany or San.

Rachel laid down on the sleeping bag making sure she was comfortable before beckoning the blonde over. Quinn basically had to crawl off the desk due to the fact that she could barley feel her legs let alone her head. Brittany had really gave it to her good.

"Y-yes R-rachel?" Quinn asked crawling over to the brunette til her face was a hair lengths away from the girl large thick tip.

"No no no Quinnie" Rachel said grabbing the girls chin and forcing her to look at her. "Only good girls get feed and you have done nothing to deserve feeding on my cock" she added.

"I''m sorry" Quinn groaned.

"Not going to work" Rachel informed. "Not if sluts like you want to feast on my cock then there's one thing they must do…" she trailed off.

"What?" the blonde questioned dripping with anticipation.

"They must prove that there mouth is as worthy as there cunt" Rachel informed. "So your going to have to ride me until I feel satisfied that your mouth is ready for me" she added.

"Yes ma'am" Quinn moaned moving up to straddles the tiny girl's waist.

"I don't think so Quinn" the brunette interrupted much to the girl's displeasure. "I want to see that ass bounce up and down just as I seen your cunt do hundred of times" the brunette purred a devilish smirk on her face as she laid back hands behind her head beckoning the blonde to start.

The head cheerleader hissed the tip of the brunette's thick shaft brushed against her abused hole. She bit down on her lip desperately trying to hold in her cries as her cum filled center gushed around the women's thick shaft until she was flushed against her pelvis.

"Oh and Quinn" Rachel laughed wiggling her hips a little.

"Yes" the blonde moaned her center like a vice grip on the singers.

"You don't come until I say you do" the brunette laughed thrusting her hips for added affect.

"God no" Quinn whined. After what the blonde did to her she wasn't sure if she can stop herself from coming. She's barely moved and she was seconds from orgasming.

"Nah-uh Quinn you heard what I said" Rachel grinned slapping the blondes ass. "If you come before I say you can then you won't get the special treat we have plan for you" she informed spreading the blonde's cheeks out and softly caressing her backdoor.

"Oh g-g-od" she muttered she wanted that more than anything. Hell she spent all last night getting off on the fact that she would have all three girls at once.

"You have an hour and a half before lunch, and if your good I'll make sure you get yours" Rachel promised. "Now hurry up" she growled pushing up inside the girl.

"Yes ma'am" Quinn hissed her eyes closed tight as she slowly rose off the brunette's now drenched dick until only a fraction of her tip was buried inside her dripping center and slowly falling back down. She did this repeatedly up and down, up and down, up and down, slowly building up her speed until it was just a blur of their centers meeting together.

"Just like that" Rachel smirked thrusting her hips to meet the blondes every now and then. She was enjoying watching the talented blonde take her dick from the back especially hearing the desperate whimpers spill from her throat as she tried desperately to keep from cumming.

She wasn't a girl who had a lot of power in the town seeing as she was the town's pariah thanks to her two gay dads, but in this room with the HBIC of all people riding her dick begging to cum it was clear who has the control.

"Fuck I'm going to come" she sighed matching the blondes thrust and seconds later spilling her load in the women.

"Please!" Quinn begged as every muscle in her body grew tight and she clawed at the brunettes thighs desperately trying to keep from cumming and to get her treat.

"I don't think so" Rachel smirked. "Keep going" she ordered leaning up to swipe at the blonde's center and tease her clit.

"Oh god" the blonde responded halting her motions to keep herself from falling over the edge.

"I didn't tell you to stop" Rachel growled pinching the girl's clit. "If you stop one more time then you'll end up fucking yourself tonight."

"Oh god" Quinn cried out. She took a deep breath and continued to ride the singer every time begging to cum as Rachel filled her with her seed. She rode the women for what seemed like hours desperately forcing herself to keep from coming.

Rachel carelessly laughed as the blondes body got tighter and tighter and although she couldn't see her she knew Quinn was crying. She smirked seeing that the blonde lasted for an hour way longer than she thought she could, but Quinn wanted all three of them more than anything and was determined to get that.

"Your such a good girl when you want to be Quinnie" the singer laughed and before the blonde knew she was flipped onto her knees with the singer brutally attacking her sweltering center. "And for that you can cum" Rachel growled reaching her to pinch the blondes clit and that's all it took to have the blonde come crashing down silently screaming and gushing all over her thick cock.


	3. Chapter 3: Santanas Squirting Technique

**Chapter Three: Santana's Squirting Technique  
**

* * *

Quinn didn't know how long she came all she knew is by the time she finally came through Rachel was gone, and she was staring into the dark eyes of the one and only Santana Lopez.

"Didn't think the midget had it in her" Santana chuckled seeing her finally come through.

"What happened?" Quinn groaned looking around the room.

"If I was you I wouldn't be worried about that" the Latina purred tossing a small bag at the blonde. "The old locker room is across the hall and the showers still work. Go clean yourself off before I fuck you" she added.

"W-what?" the blonde questioned her brow crunched in confusion.

"You smell and you're covered in cum" Santana informed in a bored tone. "I'm not into sloppy seconds so go get yourself clean and get back in here. You have fifteen minutes" she informed flopping down in an old chair and filing her nails.

"Old locker room? What?"

"Now you have fourteen minutes and fifty-two seconds" the Latina smirked. "Tick tock Quinine or no treat for you tonight" she purred and with the mention of her treat everything finally rushed back to her and she was out of the room and across the hall in seconds. She didn't even pay any mind to the fact that she was naked and dripping cum all she could think about is showering and getting to her treat.

She quickly washed herself off making sure to pay special attention to her well filled center silently thanking Santana for getting all her favorite bath products and thanking god they were strong. It took her a full five minutes just to get the cum out of her hair let alone her pussy.

Thankfully she was able to dry off and rush back across the hall with only seconds to spare.

"Good girl Quinnie" Santana smirked taking the time to full take in the naked blonde. Other than the slight red hue coming from her pussy lips you would've never known that she just spent half the day with two cocks filled in her. "Come here" she beckoned opening her legs wide.

The blonde smirked quickly rushing the Latina and falling to her knees at the waist.

"You know what to do" the Latina grinned and in a well-rehearsed fashion the blonde worked her jeans open, pulled her dick out, and feasted on her well-endowed meat quickly swallowing it in the back of throat.

Quinn was good at a lot of things, but the one thing she knew she was the best at was giving head. She had no gag complex and always grew wet just thinking about it. She loved every moment of it and relished in the power she gave her. Every boy in school would flirt with her and said anything and everything to get her infamous lips around their cock thanks to Pucks big mouth.

She was queen of it and could work anyone up with her mouth in minutes something girls her age could barely do in an hour.

"You're such a slut" Santana chuckled watching the blonde hungrily feast on her cock and down to her balls.

"You love it" the blonde quipped pulling away from the Latinas tip with a wet pop taking her balls in her mouth and suckling on them feeling them swell with her seed. She moved back to suckle on the Latinas dick making sure to emphasize her love for it.

Santana groaned as the blonde got her closer to the edge and just when she was ready to spurt she pushed the blondes head off her dick both of them groaning at the lost. "Not so fast" she smirked. She had a plan for what was going to happen today and after seeing how good the midget fucked the blonde there was no way she was going to let the blonde distract her.

Don't get her wrong usually she would be fucking the blonde's throat six ways from Sunday but she was Santana fucking Lopez and she would not be outdone by Rachel Berry of all people.

"Get off" Santana smirked pushing the blonde away. "Go over there and sit up on the desk" she ordered and giving the look she had Quinn knew not to question her. She quickly made her way to the desk stretching her legs out letting the raven haired girl get a full look of her moist center.

Santana slowly came out of her clothes leaving them both naked and the blondes eyes locked on her harden shaft. She slowly made her way up to the cheerleader roughly grabbing her hair and pulling her into a rough kiss their tongues and lips battling each other for dominance. They clashed for a couple of minutes before finally pulling away from each other both of them panting.

"Lie back" the Latina said gripping the blondes shoulder and pushing her until her back met the now icy front of the old oak desk. She played in the blonde's wetness coating her fingers and spreading it along her dick. She was hung and even after all the stretching Brittany and Rachel put the blonde through she still had to make sure she was wet enough.

After making sure her dick was slick enough and teasingly running her finger through the blonde's folds she gripped the cheerleaders toned legs and placed them on her shoulder keeping them spread apart so her pussy was glistening for all to see.

"Please" Quinn begged lifting her hips in anticipation. She was sure she was dripping by now and all she wanted was to have one of her favorite piece of meat buried deep inside her pussy and fucking her until she came.

"I love when you beg Quinnie" Santana smirked one hand holding onto the blonde's milky thigh and the other gripping the base of her dick.

"Please San please put your dick inside me" the blonde moaned her voicing taking on a desperate tone, and for a minute she thought she might actually do a little more begging but before she could say another word Santana slipped every inch of her inside. "Yes!" she yelled out enjoying the feel of her body stretching to accommodate the Latina.

Santana grinned as the blondes face took on a look of pure joy before slowly pulling out of the women's heated tunnel and pushing back in. she did this repeatedly pressing down on the blondes hips to keep her from controlling the pace.

"San" Quinn whined wanting for her to speed up her ministrations. Usually every time they hooked up the Latina was always quick to set a punishing pace furiously fucking her until their was a new dent in her bedroom wall to match all the other. They never fucked slow that was always Rachel or Brittany's deal, and sure she loved it with them but she loved being fucked by Santana and she needed that right now.

"Shut up Q" Santana smirked taking her time. She slowly built up her pace languidly bringing the girl to her edge before stopping and leaving nothing but her tip in.

"Santana" the blonde growled leaning up on her elbows to glare at the blonde.

"Shut up Q" Latina replied starting back up still taking her sweet time. She did this over and over again never letting the blonde even get close to cumming before pulling out, and just when Quinn thought she had enough the Latina did something she's never had done before.

Santana smirked pushing her length in until it was fully sheathe inside the blonde. She grabbed her tone milky legs and push them all the way back until her ankles were touching her ears thanking Sue for their flexibility training. Quinn on the other hand could only gasped from being stretch out like that. She couldn't believe it; the Latina was so deep she was sure she was buried in her stomach.

"Now I can play" the Latina smirked pulling out and rushing back in setting herself on the brutal and punishing pace she was famous for. She thrusted in and out making sure that the blondes legs never strayed farther then her head loving the deep feeling she got when all nine inches of her was buried inside the HBIC.

In minutes Quinn was brought to the edge and before the blonde knew she was cumming and squirting all over the Latina which is exactly what she wanted. "Oh god" the blonde moaned seeing herself ejaculate all over the women.

Even with Rachel and Brittany, and her other sex partners she's never squirted before.

"Hold your legs" Santana ordered the blonde quickly gripping her thighs in a vice grip to keep them pushed over her head and leaving her deliciously. Now that the Latina had her hands free she could finally fuck the blonde exactly how she wanted.

"Fuck San! Yes! Please! Oh god!" the Quinn screamed as the raven-haired girl powered through her folds pressing on her clit every couple of minutes and getting her to squirt again and again never letting up.

"Who do you belong to?" Santana growled as the blonde splashed against her dick both of their limbs covered in her rampant fluids

"You!" Quinn screamed violently cumming.

"That's what I thought" she hissed pushing her over and over again never letting up. The blonde quickly became a delicious mess as her pussy and clit continued to be mauled by the Latina shaft. She didn't know how many times she squirted but by the time Santana finally relented and dumped her last load inside her she figured there was a large puddle growing on the floor.

Santana smirked seeing the freshly fucked look on her friends face her hefty chest heaving for air as her greedy little pussy continue to milk her for every drop. She filled every space and cavern with her seed flexing her hips for two more orgasms before finally pulling out.

She stepped back admiring her work. Sure Brittany stretched her, and Rachel got her to pass out, but she got her to squirt multiple times, and now the mix of her milky seed and Quinn ejaculate was pooling out of her swollen pussy like a river.

"San" the blonde whispered too tired to even try to get up.

"Take a break Quinnie" Santana laughed throwing on her clothes. "Classes are over in forty-five minutes, and if you're not by my car by the final bell then this thing between me, you, Brittany, and Streisand is over" she added before strutting out of the room cockily making her way to the class she shared with the other two all three of them sharing a secret smile when they saw each other.

Quinn was a nmypho and they all knew that the blonde would sooner die then miss out on a chance to have all three of them at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4: Berrittana

**Chapter Four: Berrittana!  
**

* * *

Like expected when the last bell rung Quinn had showered again and was now anxiously standing next to Santana's car waiting for the three to come out.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint Quinnie" Santana smirked walking up to the blonde with Rachel and Brittany quickly following behind her in the now empty parking lot. They happily took their time after school knowing the blonde was waiting for them.

"Such a slut" Brittany giggled.

"Get in the backseat Quinn" the Latina said unlocking her doors and climbing in.

"Yes ma'am" the blonde nodded quickly rushing in. She's never been triple penetrated before but she spent last night looking up videos on it and was looking forward to tit.

"Hurry up Santana I don't think our slut can wait too long" Rachel purred as both her and Brittany sat beside the blonde sandwiching her between them. Before she knew it they were on the road and Rachel and Brittany had their flies open and dicks out forcing the blonde to switch between them.

Santana could only groan watching the HBIC suck on their cocks. All she wanted was to pull the call over, zip her pants down, and join in on the fun, but they had a plan and she only had the house for the weekend and she was determined to make good use of it. So she gritted her teeth and made her way to her house pushing the speed limit a little.

"We're here" the Latina grimaced just as the blonde finished swallowing Brittany's load minutes after taking Rachel's down her throat. She climbed out the car and headed inside not even bothering to check if the three followed her.

"I love your mouth Q-bear" Brittany smiled stumbling into her best friend's home trying to pull her pants up. Rachel following behind her with the same dopey look on her face.

"Your welcome Britt" the blonde replied licking her their remnants of her lips and sauntering into the home and living room. "So how is this going to work?" she excitedly asked.

"Follow me Quinnie" Santana smirked heading up the stairs the blonde quickly on her heels and the other two not far behind. They made their way into the Latinas room the cheerleader quickly making herself comfortable on the bed after all she's spent many days after school being fucked on this exact bed.

"Strip" Rachel ordered and of course Quinn followed easily pulling off her clothes leaving her naked in the center of the bed. "Spread your legs" she added.

Brittany grinned as her eyes met the blonde's slick pussy lips her used pussy on full display. She made her way to the Latinas nightstand pulling out a large dildo and handing it to the blonde. "Play with yourself" she said.

Quinn eagerly took the toy and gave the three a show worth watching spreading it along her juicy lips and burying it inside her hot cunt. The three shared matching grins watching the blonde fuck herself her loud moans mixing with their heated breaths. Minutes later Brittany grabbed the remote and set the dildo on its highest setting loving the breathy grasp that spurned out of the cheerleader.

"Don't cum until were back" Santana smiled walking into her adjacent bathroom and starting the shower. Brittany laughed playing with the remote following her best friend into the bathroom while Rachel went across the hall to the guest bathroom to take her shower and wash away the dried cum and seed she spent hours embedding into the blonde.

All three of them took their time leaving Quinn to suffer in wait as the dildos settings pulsed and vibrated inside her. Over and over again she was brought closer to the edge and just went she was on the brink of cumming and ruining tonight the setting would switch to its lowest setting until finally the three slowly made their way into the room their eyes hungrily feasting on her soaking cunt. Neither of them bothered to put on any clothes just walking in with their naked masses at full attention waiting to be buried in the blonde slutty holes.

"Having fun Q-bear?" Brittany purred watching the blonde twitch and tremor as she played with the toys settings.

"Please" the blonde begged.

"Take it out of her Streisand" Santana smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes making her way to the bed spreading the blonde's thighs out wide and playing with her clit before pulling the soaking dildo out of the blondes squelching pussy.

"Nooooo, please" Quinn begged and whined hating the feeling of being empty. She was desperate for dick especially after having all of it to her hearts content hours ago.

"This is how it's going to work Q" Santana smirked watching the blondes hips roll desperate for some kind of motion that will let her cum. "Since you've been such a good girl we're going to let you pick which holes we fill of yours"

"Oh god yes" the blonde moaned rolling over on her stomach rubbing her clit against the Latinas satin sheets. She was in such a daze she didn't care who took what as long as they took it.

"So what's it going to be Q-bear" Brittany grinned.

"Do you want me in your ass, mouth, or that hot little pussy of yours" Rachel purred.

The blonde was still lost in a daze of heated lust desperately grinding her clit along the bed sheets that she didn't even register what the three were saying.

"Such a naughty little slut" Santana tisked walking over to the edge of the bed. "Obviously you're not the good girl we thought you were" she husked grabbing on the blondes ankles and pulling her back until she was on her hands and knees with her ass in the air.

"What do you think we should do to naughty sluts who don't listen?" Brittany grinned standing next to the Latina.

"Spank her" Rachel ordered standing on the other side.

"Oh god!" the blonde cried out as their hands began to smack against her milky globes spanking her repeatedly. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her bottom was worked the three taking pleasure in the sound of their hands meeting her redden flesh and swollen pussy. Every spank was bringing her to the edge and she was clawing at the sheets to keep from cumming all over the bedspread.

The three women shared devious smirks as they marked their territory making sure that their handprints could easily been seen by the time they were done. After giving the blonde's backside a bright red hue they stood back admiring their work all three of their dicks ramrod hard and leaking at the sight.

"Can you hear us now Quinnie?" Santana hissed gripping the sore flesh.

"Yes!" Quinn yelled out falling face first into the mattress her ass still firmly up in the air.

"Good girl" Brittany smirked rubbing the women's ass in a soothing formation.

"Which holes do you want filled?" Rachel repeated.

Quinn panted taking a minutes to think about it. She would love to have Rachel buried in her pussy right now, but Santana was longer, and as much as she loved being ass fucked by Brittany; Rachel's thick dick would stretch her better.

"San…please…my pussy" she panted eyes clenched closed as the three played with her folds.

"Told ya" came the Latinas cocky reply.

"In my ass…Rach…please…I need you in my ass" she groaned. The shorter brunette smiled walking to the nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube before making her way back to the blonde.

"Guess I'm taking your mouth" Brittany shrugged. Sure she may have wanted to be in the blonde's pussy or ass, but they were just getting started so she was sure she would end up there by the end of the night anyway.

"Oh god" Quinn moaned as the three began to climb on the bed opening her eyes to see she was surrounded by their hard leaking dicks. She reached out swiping her tongue on each girls tip taking in a little bit of them.

"Enough" Santana hissed pushing the blonde off her tip. She pushed the blonde from the center of the bed taking her spot and laying in the center of it.

"Climb on" Brittany ordered smacking the blonde's ass. Quinn quickly scrambled to straddle the Latina her wet center over the girls dripping tip and in one smooth motion she impaled herself on it taking every inch inside.

"Get on your hands and knees" Brittany said pushing the blonde down so that her hands were against Santana's head. The blonde maneuvered her way in front of the Latina her knees right at the edge of the women's face; her balls hovering over her best friend's mouth. "Take it" the blonde hissed grabbing Quinn's long locks and pushing her mouth on her dick moaning as she was quickly swallowed down her throat.

Rachel was the last one to get in position making sure her dick was slathered up with the blonde's favorite strawberry lube before lining herself against the cheerleader's back door.

"Ready Quinn" the short brunette smirked knowing she couldn't say a word with a mouthful of Brittany's dick down her throat who was already furiously fucking it. Santana huffed watching her best friends balls slam against the blondes chin and not being able to move until Rachel was inside.

"Hurry the fuck up Streisand" the Latina growled feeling Quinn's tight channel grip and suffocate her dick in liquid heat wanting nothing more to lift her hips up in response.

"Calm down" Rachel replied with a roll of her eyes. She grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a copious amount of it in her hands before spreading it along the blonde's back door carefully pushing her fingers in and out of it until she was sure her dick could fit in.

"Fuck I'm about to cum" Brittany moaned her balls swelling.

"Jesus Christ manhands!" Santana yelled slamming her hands against the bedspread as her best friend was now filling the blonde's mouth with her seed.

"Fine" Rachel growled lining her dick up and quickly pushing in until her balls were brushed against the back of Quinn's thighs.

"Fuck!" Santana moaned.

"My god!" Rachel's came next.

"Uggugg" came Quinn's gurgled response.

Santana and Rachel's eyes rolled in the back of their head from the feeling of sharing the blonde's holes. They could feel each other's lengths inside separated only by a thin piece of skin both of them involuntarily moving their hips to get more of the sensation. Neither of them would admit but it was heaven to be surrounded against the blonde's liquid heat with their lengths rubbing against each other.

Quinn on the other hand could no longer keep from cumming and let out a might groan around Brittany's dick cumming with a large gush, and that was all that was needed to set the three off.

All three of them began to thrust in and out of the blondes tight hot channels setting their own pleasurable pace. Rachel's was fast and firm the sound of her hips meeting the back of the blondes ass in loud smack filling the room. Brittany didn't let up either fucking Quinn's throat and mouth with brutal strokes only letting her come up for air so that she could wrap her lips around her balls. Santana on the other hand had to be a little careful, but thanks to years of gymnastics and cheerleading she was easily able to maneuver her hips and fuck the blonde like she wanted.

Quinn couldn't keep up; every time she would cum from Santana in her pussy, Rachel would be pounding her ass and playing with her clit causing her to cum more, all while trying to swallow the loads Brittany was spilling in her mouth.

Over and over again the three did what they wanted to with her body leaving her a dripping and gaping mess when they finally pulled out, but if she thought it was over she was happily mistaken.

Rachel quickly cleaned off her dick before taking Brittany's spot, while Brittany took Santana's, and the Latina proudly buried her long dick up the blonde's back door setting them off again.

The three used and abused all of her holes filling them with their seeds over and over again for hours on end and all the blonde could do was moan and happily cry out how much she loved it.

The three didn't stop until their dicks were exhausted and resting flat against their thighs and falling on the bed. Quinn on the other hand collapsed head first in the bed a mumbling, trembling mess with cum flowing out of all her holes.

She was leaking cum from her ass, had it pooling out of her pussy, and dribbling down her chin all three of their seeds mixing within her body.

She had been flipped, dipped, and fucked like she never imagined and she couldn't stop the dopey smile that came across her face.

"Such a little slut" Santana chuckled sitting up on her elbows to admire her work.

"I'm glad you liked it Q-bear" Brittany panted laying out on the bed her chest rapidly heaving for breath.

"Because were not even close to being finished" Rachel teased causing the blondes eyes to open wide and take notice of her favorite dicks slowing rising again.

"Oh…god" she whimpered.

"Oh yes Quinnie" Santana smirked slowly getting back on her knees rubbing her drench dick until it was back to standing at full attention. "Will be doing this all weekend"

And before she knew it the blonde was back to being stuffed with her three favorite cocks gleefully screaming and begging for more.

THE END

* * *

 **AN: Found this unfinished gem on my computer and decided to finish and post it. I'm probably going to go on a week hiatus just to rejuvenate the creative juices so enjoy and if you haven't take a chance to read my other stories.  
**

 **Let me know what you think and maybe I'll do a sequel!**


End file.
